Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{9}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{9}} = 6^{-10-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-10}}{6^{9}}} = 6^{-19}} $